Monster Hearts Characters
| |ProfilePic = Odie4.png|CharacterName = Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer|Sigil = |Height = 6'1"|Weight = 154|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1979|CurrentAge = 18|Birthplace = Oceanside California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Former Host of The Grey Queen|Level = 5|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = 0|HotStatBars = |HotStatNumber = 2|ColdStatBars = |ColdStatNumber = 2|VolatileStatNumber = 2|VolatileStatBars = |DarkStatBars = |DarkStatNumber = 3|Power Color = |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Power Color 2 = |ModularPowerSection = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Enchant|Power Effect 1 = Odie's touch can infuse an object with elemental Cold, cooling it rapidly to freezing temperatures. The duration and intensity of the cooling effect is increased the longer he's able to touch an object. Cooling an object's surface is quick and easy, but freezing it all the way through takes more time. Cooling biological matter, like people or animals, is much more difficult.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Conjuration|Power Effect 2 = Odie can conjure and manipulate shards of supernatural enchanted ice that also chill objects and surfaces they touch. He is capable of forming this ice into weapons, and reforming it with concentration. Conjuring greater amounts of ice requires exponentially more effort. Ice conjured this way doesn't melt, it simple vanishes.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 3 = Odie can disperse himself and anything he's touching into a cloud of chilling mist. Transforming takes roughly 1 second to prepare. While in this form he can travel in a direction of his choosing, however strong air currents can hamper his movements. Prolonged or successive use of this skill gives Odie, and anyone he's transformed along with him, motion sickness. The more he moves, the longer he's transformed, and the more he transforms along with him, the greater the motion sickness. Odie can use his other powers while transformed, however he is also extremely weak to .|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = Odie is passively resistant to , preventing him from freezing to death even in the coldest of environments. Has a diminished effect against supernatural Cold.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Mastery|Power Effect 5 = Odie was once possessed by a spawn of and has a link to the child-like . This unique circumstance makes him completely immune to all forms of Possession, and exceptionally resistant to supernatural mind-altering effects.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Star Child|Power Effect 6 = Odie passively exudes an aura that cools the air and all objects within 5 yards of him. He can willfully turn this effect off, or enhance it to increase the range of the aura to 10 yards. }} |Notes Content = *Is only called Brendan by his mother. He's begun to hate the name in the last two years. **After moving to Cold Springs, Odie saw that the local college had entry-level police academy classes. He resolved to become an officer of the law, like his father before him. **He's learned how to make his own fake IDs, but does so infrequently as he doesn't need them to buy smokes or beer anymore. *He's picked up an eye for detail after working with Murdoc for nearly three years. He has basic forensic skills and can deduce things with facts he's given in a realistic way. **His deductions, right or wrong, usually get him into some kind of trouble. *He's become a lot more athletic, though not physically strong. He's capable of keeping pace with the rest of the characters and can probably outrun the twins. **He's resolved to start working out, in order to become a better future Policeman, however his general laziness always wins. *His PTSD has almost completely vanished. Only massively traumatic events caused by certain events or images would be able to cause it to resurface. **In general he's a lot more confident due to having worked a lot of strange cases with Murdoc, though he's probably still the most jumpy of the group. *He found an old Winchester 1866 in the attic of the Manor. He shoots beer cans with it and is actually a pretty good shot, possibly due to all his practice playing House of the Dead. Unfortunately he doesn't have the money to buy a lot of bullets, so he's running low on ammo. *He still plays games frequently, having brought his Super Nintendo and N64 with him up to Cold Sprints. **He's still better than the Twins at video games, though the gap is much smaller than it used to be, at least in Yuri's case. *Despite using his powers very infrequently over the passed year and a half, his eyes never changed back to their natural color. Unlike Mandy Lane and Isaac, his eyes are permanently green. They also still glow slightly when he uses his powers. *Still smokes weed er'ry day. This keeps him calm. **He grows his own stash in the garage out back for him and Yuri. He doesn't sell it anymore though. *Hates green skittles, blue M&M's, and doesn't like Gatorade or Martinis. *Basically everything supernatural or bad that has happened or will happen is (still) totally his fault. *Works at a combination ice cream and deli shop in Cold Springs.}}}} | |Height = 6'|Weight = 174|HairColor = Sandy Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 2nd|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character - Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|Level = 4|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = 0|HotStatBars = |HotStatNumber = 2|ColdStatBars = |ColdStatNumber = 4|VolatileStatBars = |VolatileStatNumber = 3|DarkStatBars = |DarkStatNumber = 4}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leo can cause an already lit flame to "flare" for a second, making it burst over a 1 foot radius and spread to other sources of flammable materials. This is easily done with small flames, however larger ones will no only be more difficult, but can knock him unconscious.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Leo has limited control over open sources of flame. This does not include that is conjured or manifest through supernatural means other than his own, such as Leena's or Lucas's . He can also maintain an open flame without a viable fuel source, so long as he concentrates hard enough. Maintaining larger open flames in this way will tire him.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = Leo can conjure supernatural chains that launch towards a target. If they collide with a Demon the chains will wrap around its limbs, granting Leo control over that creature for 5 minutes. More powerful demons are increasingly resistant to this effect.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = As a child of , Leo is resistant to all forms of possession, and immune to and supernatural mind controlling effects.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Magic|Power Effect 5 = Leo gains the ability to convert any source of into , which counts as both and elements. burns hotter than normal flames, and deals significantly more damage to creatures and .}} }} |ProfilePic = ChrisTemp.png|CharacterName = Christopher "Chris" Courier|Sigil = |Height = 6'|Weight = 170|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 11th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Louisville Kentuky|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human?|PowerSource = Ancestral Bloodline|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = 0|HotStatBars = |HotStatNumber = 1|ColdStatBars = |ColdStatNumber = 1|VolatileStatBars = |VolatileStatNumber = 0|DarkStatBars = |DarkStatNumber = -1}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Whenever Chris is convinced to do the bidding of a member of his family, he carries 1 forward to accomplish that task. Whenever he succeeds in helping his family gain political clout in this way, he marks experience.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = When Chris bites his tongue and doesn't respond to adversity, he rolls with cold. On a 10 up, choose one: *Gain a String on that person. *They gain the Condition . *Carry 1 on your next roll against that person. On a 7-9, they gain the Condition .|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 3 = When Chris reveals his true form to someone, they gain a String on him. If they accept his true self, they mark experience. If they reject him, he carries 1 forward on his next roll against them.}}